


Just Another Argument

by xxxJamiltonTrashxxx



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda, Jamilton - Fandom, Thomas Jefferson - Fandom, bathroom sex - Fandom, courtroom debate, gayyyy - Fandom
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Passionate Sex, enemy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxJamiltonTrashxxx/pseuds/xxxJamiltonTrashxxx
Summary: My first one so go easy on me! And beware; gay grounds lie ahead





	

**Author's Note:**

> Goo luck reading this one god what have I done

It was a usual day in the courtroom; Alexander and Thomas were at it again, arguing like two toddlers. Washington was spectating the debate, wondering why he even hired these two. James Madison was behind them, hoping Hamilton wouldn't ruin Jefferson's reputation by telling them that Thomas is gay. But something seemed unusually different; there seemed to be more anger and hatred in the air than usual. Then out of the blue, Alex ran across the room over to Thomas and screamed bloody murder right in his face. Everyone was shocked; even Jefferson.

Then, Hamilton yelled out "I'm going to the bathroom!" as he stomped towards the door.

"I do too!" said Jefferson, Following Hamilton towards the door.

The doors to the courtroom were double doors; Alex went through one and Thomas went through the other. Both doors were slammed violently, leaving a ringing sound in the room. Washington put his head on his desk, yet knew that Madison was getting up to follow them. With his face still down on his desk, George put up a single hand, signifying him to stop. "Don't follow them, James. They need to work things out on their own."

 

Hamilton ran into the bathroom and slammed the door on Thomas. He caught it, and ran inside. "why are you suddenly so angry at me?" he asked.

"Why can't you ever see my side of the argument? you're so narcissistic, you know that?" Hamilton said.

"I think it's okay to have an opinion, and even though yours is completely wrong, I respect that. But I'm still going to debate it because I'm always right" said Thomas.

"Well why do you always have to debate every fucking choice I make?" Hamilton shot back.

"Freedom of speech, fucker! I can say whatever the fuck I wanna say" said Thomas.

"Why can't you ever look at the other side of the argument? That's what a good debater does. Do you nee help with that? Huh? Are you that ignorant?" Alex said. 

"Enough!"Thomas yelled. 

He ran at Hamilton and pinned him to the bathroom wall.

"Listen here you little shit, I am so fucking tired of putting up with your bull. But now, it's my turn to get the payback I've always wanted." said Jefferson, with an evil grin plastered on his face.

Hamilton was petrified. What is he going to do? Will he hit me? kick me?  _Murder_ me?

What Hamilton didn't expect was for Jefferson to do something he didn't think he was capable of. Jefferson put his hands up quickly to Hamilton's head, grabbed his hair, and pushed his head forward. Their lips collided and clashed like to oceans meeting with their borders. This was the roughest kiss Hamilton had ever received, which was one of the many things that shocked him. Finally after a long while of the two passionately kissing, Jefferson pulled away to take a breath. He had a huge smirk on his face.

Hamilton looked terrified. "This is so wrong Jefferson! We are mortal enemies and you're french kissing me? I-I can't do this."

"Why not? It's not like anyone needs to know. And besides, didn't you enjoy that?" Jefferson said, still smirking.

"Um... Uh..." Hamilton stuttered, looking for the right words to say. He did enjoy it.

"Just kiss me, fucker!" he said.

Alex grabbed a hold of Jefferson's bouncy curls and continued to kiss him hard. This time, Jefferson was surprised. But soon enough, he eased into the kiss. Their tongues wrapped together like wild vines tangled in a rain forest. They didn't take breaks, except to take a quick breath and to say an occasional "fuck" under their breaths.

While still kissing, they unbuttoned each other's shirts. Hamilton ran his hand down Jefferson's hot abs and down to his pants. He lightly gripped the bulge on Jefferson's pants, causing Jefferson to moan loudly. While still rubbing and gripping the bulge, Hamilton started to kiss his way down Thomas's body; first kissing the neck, down to the abs, and then finally to Thomas's pants. He stroked The bulge on Jefferson's pants, then slowly unzipped them, revealing his tight boxers. Alex looked up at Jefferson, waiting for a response.

"What are you waiting for?" Thomas said. "Don't you keep me waiting."

"Why should I listen to you?" Alex said, smirking. "I'd like to go at my own pace."

Before Jefferson could respond, Hamilton swiftly Pulled down the boxer briefs. Thomas had a huge cock; the biggest Hamilton had seen. It was also obvious that Jefferson had a huge boner.

"Wow." said Hamilton grinning

He started to rub it. Thomas moaned. Then, Alex slightly touched his tongue to the tip. He spit on the huge dick, the started sucking. Harder and harder he sucked, deeper and deeper it went, louder and louder Thomas moaned. After a while of sucking, Alex stopped.

"Why did you stop? That felt so good" said Thomas.

"Because now I want something from you" Alex said, smirking.

Alex quickly took of his pants and boxers. He pressed his body against the wall and stuck out his ass. He flared his hole, looking back at Thomas bushing, as if daring him to fuck him up. Thomas immediately understood. he placed his hands on top of Hamilton's and thrust. It felt as if Jefferson's cock plunged deeper into Alex's body than the fiery pits of hell. Alex cried out moaning; he didn't expect it to come that fast. In and out, in and out; faster and faster he thrust. At this point, they didn't care about if anyone saw them or if the loud sensual moans could be heard; they were so in love with each other's bodies that they just didn't care.

Jefferson finally pulled out, giving Hamilton sweet relief. Thomas turned and leaned on the sink facing Hamilton. Hamilton stepped over Jefferson's legs and sat on his cock. As soon as it plunged in again, both men let out a huge moan of pleasure. Alex started to bounce on Thomas's penis, his hair flying everywhere. They were so fucking hot right then. suddenly, Hamilton felt a spew of cum inside his anus. He turned around to look at Jefferson, Smirking. Jefferson was blushing, embarrassed by what had just happened.

Seeing that Jefferson was evidently embarrassed, he addressed the situation. "It's okay sweetheart. That felt good." He winked.

The terrified look on Jefferson's face faded into a relaxed smirk. "Then shall we continue?" he said.

"We shall."

After what seemed like an eternity of dirty, hot pleasure and sex, Washington became angry. He bolted out of the courtroom, mumbling "What in God's name is taking so long?" to himself. He came close to the bathroom door and pushed it open.

"Hello? Guys? What has been taking y-"

He peeked around the corner and stopped. Alex and Thomas didn't notice him; they were completely focused on each other. George stared in disbelief. He couldn't believe his eyes. There's no way that he was seeing two mortal enemies having passionate sex in the courtroom bathroom, could he. He bolted out of the bathroom as Jefferson gave Hamilton a mouth-full of cum. 

He walked back into the courtroom area. "So, what's been happening?" said Madison timidly.

Washington got back in his seat, still completely shocked. "They're- Th-They're w-working things out."


End file.
